un loup,un lion,un agneau,pas 36 possibilités
by Louise Malone
Summary: Edward/Jacob/Bella


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: un loup, un lion, un agneau, pas 36 possibilités...  
**avocat de la défense**: Louise Malone  
**suspects**: Edward/Bella/Jacob_  
_**responsabilité** _: ni Edward,ni Bella, ni Jacob ne m'apaprtiennt,ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, la veinarde, pas plus que Zac Effron,qui appartient à lui-même (et un peu, pour ce que j'en sais, à Vanessa Hudgens), quand à Hign School Musical et Hannah Montana, je ne sais pas à qui ils appartiennent, mais pas à moi!!!_

**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

-

-

-

« J'EN AI MARRE ! Mais à un point ! Vous n'imaginez même pas ! »

Edward et Jacob se faisaient tout petit face à la fragile petite Bella qui ressemblait pour l'heure à un volcan en éruption.

Debout, face à face, chacun de son coté de la démarcation protégeant le territoire Quileute, ils ravalaient leur colère et leur honte.

Bella, elle, ne ravalait rien du tout.

« Ridicules, vous êtes complètement ridicules ! Surtout toi Edward ! »

Jacob ricana et Edward serra les lames de rasoirs qui lui servaient de dents.

« Et toi, espèce de loup garou immature, tu es un gamin ! Le provoquer comme ça ! Tu es stupide Jake ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Edward d'afficher un large sourire.

Jacob tenta de se défendre :

« Mais je ne peux pas contrôler mes pensées ! »

« SI Jacob ! Un MINIMUM !!! »

Edward regarda sa petite amie d'un air suppliant :

« Choisis entre nous deux Bella, ça ne peut pas durer comme ça ! »

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec la sangsue. C'est lui ou moi Bella ! »

« NON »

Rugit Bella, faisant sursauter ses deux prétendants.

« Je ne choisirai PAS ! Je vous aime TOUS LES DEUX ! Pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais figurez-vous que vous êtes complémentaires ! Et arrêtez de me faire du chantage sinon je pars avec…avec…avec Zac Effron tiens ! »

Le vampire et le loup garou affichèrent le même air inquiet et furieux.

« C'est qui celui-là ? Il est dans votre Lycée ? »

Demanda Jacob à Edward.

« Non ! Je ne le connais pas, mais j'ai bien envie de le rencontrer subitement ! »

« Je viens avec toi ! »

« STOOOP !!! »

Bella, un pied de chaque coté de la ligne de démarcation semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Edward et Jacob rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules, attendant la fin de l'orage.

« Vous savez ce que vous allez faire, les garçons ? Eh bien pour une fois vous allez être mignons, gentils et conciliants. Et vous allez essayer de me faire plaisir, au lieu de passer votre temps à vous chamailler ! demain c'est la Saint Valentin, alors le soir, à 20h00 on va au cinéma, tous les trois, et vous allez vous comporter en hommes civilisés, bien que vous ne soyez pas des hommes, vous allez faire comme si, OK ? »

« Euh oui »

« Bien entendu mon chaton, je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour te faire plaisir et même plus encore »

« C'est bon, arrête le violon Cullen je croyais que ta spécialité c'était le piano ! »

«Edward ! Lâche-le tout de suite ! Jacob ! Cesse de le provoquer ! Reculez ! Allez ! Tous les deux ! »

Les deux garçons obéirent, fort à contre cœur.

« Bon. RDV demain soir à 19h00 devant chez moi ! »

Jacob les regarda s'éloigner, l'air mauvais.

« Inutile de me raccompagner Edward, ma camionnette est là. Et ne viens pas dans ma chambre ce soir, d'abord je suis encore en colère contre toi, et ensuite j'ai une disserte à rendre pour demain, je dois inventer un fin alternative à Roméo et Juliette, la Saint Valentin a inspiré le prof, ça va être coton, crois-moi ! »

Bella accepta néanmoins un long baiser de son vampire.

Le lendemain, un samedi, à 18h50, Bella, en train de tenter (en vain) de discipliner un minimum ses cheveux, entendit le bruit d'une violente dispute, juste devant chez elle.

Elle se précipita dehors et arriva juste à temps pour empêcher une empoignade vampire/loup garou.

Les deux jeunes hommes se calmèrent immédiatement en apercevant leur belle.

« Je préfère ne même pas savoir pourquoi vous vous disputiez!Bon, on prend ma camionnette, je m'assieds au milieu, Jake tu conduis! »

Ils roulèrent silencieusement jusqu'à Port Angeles.

Bella avait clairement pris les commandes du triangle amoureux.

Elle se planta devant la caissière du cinéma et, d'une voix sure, demanda 3 places pour « High School Musical ».

Les deux garçons gémirent.

Bella se retourna vers eux:

« C'est ça ou Hannah Montana! »

Ils se tinrent coit.

Une fois dans la salle, dès le début du film, ils levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps, en comprenant qui était Zac Effron.

Bella, bien installée entre ses deux amoureux, s'empara d'une main de chaque garçon.

Edward était gêné, Jacob furieux et Bella s'amusait beaucoup.

Aucun des trois n'apprécia le film, mais, à la sortie, Bella fit semblant de s'enthousiasmer plus que de raison pour la plastique de Zac.

Jacob fut le premier à perdre son sang froid:

« Tu trouves vraiment ce type beau? C'est un minet! Aucune musculature, tu le touches il tombe! »

Bella éclata de rire et se suspendit au cou de Jake, lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres:

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu es bien plus beau! »

Puis, se retournant vers Edward:

« Toi aussi d'ailleurs! »

Edward eut lui aussi droit à son bisou sur la bouche et Bella se dirigea vers sa camionnette d'un pas léger.

Edward s'installa au volant et grogna:

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant? »

« On va en terrain neutre. Ma chambre. Je passe par la porte et vous par la fenêtre! »

Edward conduisit plus vite encore que Jacob à l'aller.

Une fois devant chez elle, Bella descendit posément et monta dans sa chambre.

Le vampire et le loup-garou l'y attendaient déjà.

Bella rougit un peu et mit en marche son lecteur CD.

Puis elle alluma une bougie.

Et finalement s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, tout sourire.

Les deux autres, peu à l'aise, contemplaient la flamme, attendant qu'elle donne le programme de la soirée.

Elle tapota le lit, de ses deux mains, de chaque coté de ses cuisses.

Jacob n'hésita pas une seconde et s'installa à coté d'elle.

Edward suivit le même chemin.

« Bon, on fait quoi? »

« Jacob, modère tes pensées! On peut sans doute discuter? Visiblement, Bella a décidé de nous punir… »

Elle ricana.

« J'ai mal au dos, un volontaire pour me masser? »

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, elle se retrouva à plat ventre, le pull remonté et les mains de Jacob sur ses épaules.

Cela ne dura pas: Edward envoya valser le Quileute contre le mur.

Bella se redressa:

« Heureusement que mon père est chez Sue ! Vous vous calmez? Edward, j'ai vraiment mal au dos, vous pouvez me masser tous les deux? »

Jacob reposa immédiatement ses mains sur le dos de Bella et Edward gronda furieusement :

« Bella ! Tu n'as pas idées des pensées lubriques qui l'agitent en ce moment ! »

« Oh si ! J'en ai une idée assez précise Edward, étant donné que je suis moi-même au bord de l'agonie tellement je suis frustrée sexuellement ! Alors soit tu viens me masser le dos toi aussi soit je vais retrouver Mike Newton qui se fera une joie de me faire l'amour, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Jacob ricana et Edward déglutit.

Hésitant, il s'approcha de Bella et posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille.

Bella gémit de bien-être tandis que les quatre mains lui pétrissaient le dos délicieusement.

Le désir montait en elle, crescendo.

Elle était certaine qu'il en était de même pour Jacob.

Il était agenouillé à sa droite, et par moments, elle pouvait sentir son érection contre sa hanche.

Edward …était Edward. Mais lui aussi devait être troublé.

Au bout d'un long moment, Bella se retourna sur le dos.

Son pull était toujours relevé, dévoilant son soutien-gorge.

Jacob gémit profondément.

« Bella…c'est de la torture ! »

Edward serrait les dents, visiblement mis au supplice par les pensées de Jacob.

« Mais va donc te trouver une jolie petite louve ! »

Finit-il par rugir.

Bella s'assit et, sans les regarder, ôta carrément son pull, puis dégrafa son soutien-gorge.

Les deux garçons grognèrent en même temps, et d'une manière étrangement similaire.

Les mains froides d'Edward s'emparèrent des poignets de Bella :

« Arrête de te déshabiller, veux-tu ? »

« Moi ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire ! T'as qu'à partir, sangsue ! »

Edward tourna ses yeux topaze vers Jake.

« On t'as rien demandé à toi le chiot ! »

Sans que rien ne le laisse présager, Bella se mit à pleurer.

Edward la lâcha immédiatement :

« Mon amour, que se passe-t-il ? Je t'ai blessée ? Pardonne moi, je suis un tel monstre ! »

« Ouais tu vois tu lui fais du mal, tu la fais pleurer, tu devrais nous laisser, je connais un bon moyen de la consoler et »

Edward se jeta sur le jeune indien et ils valsèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Bella se mit à hululer :

« Arrêtez ! Mais arrêtez ! Je peux parler ? Vous allez m'écouter oui ou non ? »

Les deux autres, se tenant toujours par la chemise, reportèrent leur regard vers la jeune fille.

Bella était agenouillée sur son lit, toujours revêtue de son jean, mais pieds nus et le haut de son corps dénudé.

Jacob fit un geste vers elle, mais Edward le maintint en place.

« Je vais devenir folle, si je ne suis pas comblée, physiquement parlant. Tu as peut-être réussi à te maîtriser pendant prêt de 100 ans Edward, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Ni celui de Jake. Alors sois on fait l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite, soit tu me transformes, là, maintenant, tout de suite. »

La mâchoire de Jacob de contracta :

« Et moi dans tous les cas je dégage, c'est ça ? Tu t'es bien servie de moi Bella ! »

« Non ! Toi tu restes, dans tous les cas. Si Edward me transforme tu le surveilleras pour qu'il ne me tue pas, s'il choisis de faire l'amour, je veux le faire avec toi aussi, avant… avant de ne plus pouvoir ! »

« Tu veux dire avant d'être devenue comme lui ? »

« Oui, voilà ! »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas suffisamment pour me choisir, mais quand même assez pour avoir envie de faire l'amour avec moi ? »

Bella hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Je suis là, au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié »

Gronda Edward, tout en lâchant Jacob.

Bella savait ce qui pouvait décider Edward.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se suspendit au cou de Jake.

Il lui rendit son baiser passionnément.

Edward hésita. L'envie de tuer Jacob était grande. L'envie de partir l'était tout autant.

Finalement, l'envie la plus violente se trouva être celle de se joindre à eux.

D'un pas étonnamment hésitant pour un vampire, il se dirigea vers le couple enlacé et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bella.

Celle-ci rompit son baiser avec Jacob et se tourna vers Edward :

« Eh bien quand même…j'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais ! »

Edward fit son maximum pour faire abstraction de Jacob et s'empara des lèvres de sa petite amie.

Ils avaient l'habitude de s'embrasser, mais cette fois-ci était particulière.

Tous deux savaient ce qui allait suivre.

Du sexe.

Du danger.

Du sang.

Du plaisir.

Edward était définitivement un gentleman.

Pas Jacob.

Rapidement, ce dernier se colla derrière Bella qui embrassait toujours Edward et caressa les seins de la jeune fille, la faisant gémir dans la bouche de son vampire.

Edward joignit ses mains à celles de Jacob pour caresser la poitrine de Bella, et celle-ci sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

Elle ne sut jamais lequel des deux l'avait allongée sur son lit mais d'un coup elle sentit deux bouches téter ses seins avec délicatesse.

Elle enfouit ses mains dans les chevelures de ses amants et se laissa simplement aller aux sensations divines qu'ils lui procuraient.

Jacob était jeune, fougueux et sa température avoisinait les 43°.

Il cessa le premier sa caresse et déboutonna le jean de Bella.

Edward, ne voulant pas être en reste, l'aida à le faire glisser le long de hanches de la jeune fille.

Bella se retrouva en shorty gris devant eux.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les regards des garçons.

Le sentiment d'être une proie était particulièrement intense à ce moment-là…

Jacob enleva sa chemise.

Bella voulut se redresser, mais Edward l'en empêcha. Lui aussi se déshabilla à toute allure.

Bientôt le vampire et le loup garou se retrouvèrent en boxer, agenouillés chacun d'un coté de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux devant l'évidente érection qu'elle leur avait provoqué à l'un comme à l'autre.

Les mains glacées et brûlantes reprirent leur course sur son corps et elle gémit de contentement :

« ooh ! Ouiii ! Encore ! Là ! Juste là ! »

Ce fut Edward qui découvrit que Bella adorait les bisous dans le cou et ce fut Jacob qui le premier risqua ses lèvres sur les cuisses de la jeune fille.

Elle retira son shorty elle-même, tremblante de désir, d'appréhension et d'anticipation.

Jacob perdit la tête devant la nudité de la fragile petite humaine et ses mains lui écartèrent les cuisses.

Bella obéit à la pression sur ses cuisses et ouvrit largement les jambes, dévoilant son intimité luisante de désir.

Les doigts brûlants de Jacob caressèrent immédiatement ses petites lèvres douces et humides. Les doigts d'Edward, plus hésitants, se posèrent sur la toison soyeuse de Bella.

Cette dernière ondulait de désir sur son lit.

Ses gémissements encouragèrent Edward qui vient titiller son clitoris du bout du pouce.

Bella poussa alors un cri strident, et Edward retira vivement son doigt.

« Encore ! Oh s'il te plait ! ENCORE ! »

Edward obtempéra et se mit à masser le petit bouton de plaisir de Bella qui s'agita convulsivement sur son lit.

Jacob, qui n'avait pas besoin d'encouragements, se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur le haut de ses cuisses.

Même s'il n'avait pas pu lire dans ses pensées, Edward aurait comprit ses intentions. Il repoussa la tête de l'indien et lui signifia, d'une voix rauque :

« Ça, c'est moi ! »

Il se pencha sur elle et ce fut la langue d'Edward qui explora l'intimité de Bella.

Jacob posa son doigt sur le clitoris de Bella et sa bouche suça alternativement ses seins.

Bella criait sans retenue.

Le doigt brûlant de Jacob tourbillonnant sur son petit paquet de nerf associé à la langue glacée d'Edward lui procurait des sensations vertigineuses.

Haletante, elle sentit une brûlure naître dans son vagin, grandir, s'épanouir dans son ventre, et la flamme du plaisir envahit tout son être.

Hors de son propre contrôle, elle suppliait les deux garçons de continuer, de na pas s'arrêter, jamais, plus jamais arrêter…

Bientôt se paroles devinrent incohérentes et ses cris se muèrent en un long hurlement tandis que l'orgasme la secouait tout entière.

Les deux jeunes hommes se redressèrent pour la contempler, en sueur et rougie par le plaisir, elle riait et pleurait en même temps.

Edward repoussa les cheveux de son visage, et ils la contemplèrent, plus belle encore qu'avant, l'orgasme avait fait gonfler ses lèvres, briller ses yeux, et elle affichait un air comblé.

Jacob enleva son boxer. Edward l'imita.

Bella avait reprit ses esprits et contempla alternativement les virilités tendues à bloc de ses amants.

L'une comme l'autre étaient impressionnantes.

Bella déglutit et une subite envie de s'enfuir lui traversa l'esprit.

Mais Jacob lui prit la main et la posa sur son sexe.

Elle entreprit de le caresser maladroitement, son autre main s'activant sur le membre d'Edward.

Les deux hommes se mirent à gémir.

Elle surprit les regards des garçons sur leurs sexes respectifs.

Elle comprit qu'ils se demandaient lequel avait le plus gros sexe et elle se mit à rire :

« Vous voulez que je sorte ma règle ou quoi ? »

Edward lui sourit et elle continua ses caresses.

Jacob avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration était superficielle.

D'un seul coup, Edward fit arrêter la caresse de Bella sur la queue de Jake.

Surprise, Bella le dévisagea :

« Il allait jouir… »

Commenta le vampire.

Mais déjà Jacob caressait la minette de Bella, écartant ses lèvres intimes, préparant son corps à leurs très prochaines intrusions.

Edward joignit ses gestes aux siens et Bella sentit son excitation remonter en flèche.

Les caresses étaient excitantes, mais le regard des deux hommes sur la partie la plus intime d'elle-même l'était tout autant.

Edward écarta doucement les parois juste à l'entrée de son vagin, et Bella couina de gène en voyant les deux garçons regarder ce point précis.

Elle rencontra les regards des hommes quand ils relevèrent la tête, ils affichaient le même air à la fois excité et gêné.

« Quoi ?! »

Demanda-elle, anxieuse.

« Tu es très serrée, très étroite.. »

Commenta Jacob.

Elle porta à nouveau les yeux sur leurs érections.

Puis déglutit.

A la reflexion, elle était peut-être encore à temps de s'enfuir?

Elle pouvait sauter par la fenêtre et tenter de mettre la main sur Zac Effron, qui était forcément moins gâté par la nature?!

Mais le regard de Jacob lui signifia qu'il n'était plus temps de reculer.

Edward retint le jeune indien par l'épaule.

« Lequel des deux en premier Bella? »

Lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Bella avala nerveusement sa salive.

« Euh...on dit que le froid anesthésie la douleur? »

Edward sourit douloureusement.

« Je vais me maîtriser Bella, je te le promets ! »

« T'as intêret, crois moi! Si tu lui fais mal je te démembre et je te fous au feu! »

« JACOB! Il va forcément me faire mal! Tu me stresse encore plus là! »

« Désolée ma belle.. »

Jacob s'empara de ses lèvres et elle lui rendit son baiser, tandis que les mains d'Edward prenaient possession de son corps.

Jacob rompit le baiser et Bella souleva la tête pour voir Edward s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Son visage affichait un air concentré.

Il regarde le Quileute dans les yeux:

« Mets toi derrière moi... »

Jacob obéit silencieusement et passa ses bras autour du ventre d'Edward, à la demande de celui-ci, sans serrer, mais prêt à arracher le vampire de l'étreinte de l'humaine.

Bella se força à sourire.

« On peut arrêter si tu n'es pas prête mon amour »

« Je n'ai pas peur! »

Jacob éclata de rire.

« Ton coeur bat à environ 3 milles battements par minute ma chérie, alors pas la peine de nous faire ton numéro du courageux petit agneau... »

L'informa Edward.

« Je veux...je veux vraiment!et le fragile petit agneau est prêt à violer le lion ET le loup, OK?! »

Edward lui sourit et elle sentit son sexe caresser l'entrée de son vagin.

Il humidifia son pénis avec sa salive et chercha le regard de Bella tout en appuyant très doucement contre l'entrée étroite de la jeune fille.

Il ne put aller bien loin:

« Jacob! Lâche moi un peu! »

« Désolé, c'est instinctif... »

S'excusa Jacob en desserant son étreinte autour de la taille du vampire,laissant un peu de lest à Edward.

Ce dernier recommença sa tentative mais les gémissements de Bella le firent reculer.

Il caressa à nouveau la minette de la jeune fille, tachant de l'humidifier au maximum.

« Bon sang, toi t'as jamais vu de porno de ta vie! »

Grogna subitement le loup-garou.

« En effet! Par contre je suppose que toi oui! »

S'indigna Edward.

« Absolument! Tu t'y prends comme un manche! Il faut que ses jambes soient bien plus écartées que ça! Sinon tu n'y arriveras jamais! »

Bella, rougissante, écarta un peu plus les cuisses.

« Comme ça? »

Demanda-t-elle.

« Non! Beaucoup plus! »

Lâchant le vampire, Jake s'approcha de la jeune fille, et, non sans les lui avoir caressées, lui fit écarter les cuisses au maximum, lui faisant ployer les genoux et poser les pieds prêts de ses fesses.

« Vas-y! »

Intima-t-il à Edward.

« Tu connais la notion de respect, Jacob? »

« J'attends moi, Cullen, figure-toi! »

« Edward... »

Murmura Bella d'une petite voix.

Edward appuya à nouveau son sexe contre celui de Bella, et cette fois, s'enfonça un peu.

Bella cria de douleur et Edward, paniqué, s'immobilisa.

« Continue! Quand on a commencé d'étrangler le chat il faut le finir! »

Cria Jacob.

« Surveille tes comparaisons! Et figure toi que je ne veux pas la blesser!elle est incroyablement étroite »

Grogna Edward.

« Mais tu lui fais mal là! Achève de la déflorer et ça ira mieux! »

Devant les hésitations d'Edward, Jacob posa ses deux mains sur les fesses du jeune homme et poussa vivement.

Edward pénétra Bella d'un seul coup et celle-ci cria, de surprise et de douleur.

Edward s'immobilisa au fond du ventre de la jeune fille et agonisa Jacob d'injures.

Il se tut d'un seul coup, se concentrant pour tacher de se maîtriser.

L'odeur du sang était enivrante.

Il banda ses muscles et se mit à rugir, les lèvres retroussées en un rictus effrayant.

Jacob le gifla violement, à 3 reprises.

Edward se reprit, et haletant, regarda le jeune indien avec fureur.

« Fais-lui l'amour, pas la guerre! »

Dit Jacob, haletant de désir.

Les deux garçons reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille qui pleurait de douleur.

« Bella, ça va? »

s'inquiètèrent-ils en même temps.

« Edward...bouge! »

Haleta-t-elle.

Il commença à aller et venir prudemment en elle.

« Plus fort! »

Exigea-t-elle.

Edward accéléra ses mouvements de hanche.

Bella était partagée entre la douleur et le plaisir.

Elle sentit un liquide couler le long de ses fesses.

« Je saigne? »

Interrogea-t-elle anxieusement.

« OUI! »

Crièrent Edward et Jacob d'une seule voix.

Elle fixa Edward. Son visage était partagé entre le plaisir que l'acte sexuel lui faisait ressentir et le désir violent que lui inspirait l'odeur du sang.

Bella glissa sa main à l'endroit ou leurs corps étaient joints et retira ses doigts ensanglantés.

Sans hésitation, elle les porta à la bouche d'Edward.

Celui-ci augmenta la cadence de ses hanches, tachant de ne pas céder à la tentation.

« Bella...tu joues avec le feu! »

Gronda Jacob.

« Edward! Je veux que tu lèches mes doigts! S'il te plait! Fais-le pour moi! »

Edward rendit les armes et ouvrit la bouche.

Bella glissa ses doigts contre sa langue et il suça longuement les doigts ensanglantés de sa chérie, visiblement au comble du bonheur.

Jacob les contemplait.

Bella croisa son regard et y lu la fascination. Elle lui sourit, mais Edward, les lèvres rougies de son sang, ne se contrôla plus et la prit avec vigueur.

Les mouvements du sexe de son amant à l'intérieur du sien, encore endolori, la firent crier.

Edward donna un dernier coup de rein et elle le sentit se déverser en elle. Il cria longuement sa jouissance et elle lui sourit, fière et heureuse.

Edward roula sur le coté et Bella reporta son attention sur Jacob.

Celui-ci l'embrassa brièvement et la fit avec douceur mais fermeté rouler sur le ventre.

« JAKE!!! »

Râla Edward.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Bella, mais j'ai vraiment envie de le faire comme ça! »

Bella ne comprit que quand Jacob lui prit les hanches pour la faire mettre à genoux et se cambrer.

« Tu veux Bella? »

Demanda Edward.

« Je veux essayer »

Chuchota-t-elle.

Alors Jacob présenta son membre contre sa vulve et la pénétra d'un seul coup de rein, déclanchant de nouveaux saignements.

Bella cria et Edward grogna.

« Bon sang, t'es vraiment qu' un clébard ! Je devrais te tenir en laisse!!! »

Mais Jacob ne se contrôlait plus et donna un rythme vif et rapide.

Edward allait intervenir et le précipiter contre le mur, quand Bella, se mit à gémir:

« Oui! Oh c'est si bon! Comme ça! Ouiiiii!!! »

Edward capitula et se positionna à coté de Bella, glissant sa main contre le ventre de la jeune fille, il alla caresser sensuellement son clitoris.

Les cris de Bella allèrent crescendo et elle criait son plaisir quand Jacob explosa en elle, rendu fou par ses cris de plaisir et l'étroitesse de la jeune fille.

Sortant précautionneusement de son corps, il lui sourit victorieusement.

Bella riait et se sentait merveilleusement bien.

Epuisée et endolorie certes, mais heureuse.

Ils se douchèrent tous les trois et Bella exigea qu'ils la lavent en même temps.

Ils la laissèrent se reposer.

Elle s'endormit, nichée dans les bras de Jacob, le nez contre le torse d'Edward.

Jacob s'endormit à son tour, et Edward les regarda longtemps dormir, ému et heureux.

Il ne l'avait pas tuée.

Grâce à Jacob Black, d'accord, mais il lui avait fait l'amour et il ne l'avait pas tuée...

Vers 5h00 du matin les rêves du jeune indien se firent érotiques.

Sa queue se tendit contre les fesses de Bella, qui se mit à geindre quand il passa une main sur ses seins.

Edward, subitement très en forme, les réveilla.

Bella comprit rapidement les désirs des garçons.

« Non! Ma minette me fait trop mal! On recommencera, mais pas aujourd'hui!!! »

« Il y a d'autres façon de nous donner du plaisir »

Dit Jacob d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Il s'approcha de son visage et, avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre, Bella eut son sexe dans la bouche.

Elle entendit Edward feuler à cette vision et elle commença à bouger doucement la langue et les lèvres.

C'était instinctif, et les mains des garçons la guidèrent.

Concentrée sur les sensations nouvelles que lui procurait le fait d'avoir le sexe d'un homme dans sa bouche, elle ne sentit pas la jouissance de Jacob venir.

Son sexe tressaillait déjà dans sa bouche quand Edward la prévint:

« Il va jouir, mon amour »

Immédiatement elle sentit la poigne de Jacob se raffermir sur sa nuque, et sa bouche fut inondée de sperme. Il jouit longuement, en râlant, en 5 ou 6 longues giclées salées.

Incapable de se soustraire au plaisir de Jacob, Bella avala tout ce qu'il lui donna, tandis qu'Edward lui caressait doucement la joue.

« Merci Bella, je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi bon »

Râla Jacob, qui avait l'air en extase.

« Ce n'est ni un scoop ni une révélation, mais tu es une déesse mon amour. Une déesse du sexe...C'est mon tour d'accord? »

Quémanda Edward.

Bella fit oui de la tête et il présenta son sexe devant sa bouche.

Elle le happa, et Jacob joignit ses doigts à ceux d'Edward pour guider Bella dans la caresse.

Elle fut plus attentive et vit le plaisir d'Edward arriver.

Elle se crispa quand il éjacula sur sa langue en criant. Son goût était plus fort et elle ferma les yeux, avalant son plaisir. Il jouit lui aussi longuement et Jacob l'encouragea à bien tout avaler.

Il sortit de sa bouche et elle le regarda, rougissante.

Edward la contemplait, fou d'amour.

« Comment te remercier ma chérie? »

« Peut-être en me rendant la pareille! ma petite chatte est en feu! »

dit-elle en glissant ses propres doigts contre ses lèvres intimes, les écartant pour caresser son bouton de plaisir si sensible.

Jacob et Edward la regardèrent un moment se caresser, puis ils l'interrompirent en lui prenant chacun un poignet et les immobilisant au dessus de sa tête.

Les deux hommes lui sourirent.

"c'est nous qui te faisons jouir Bella..."

dit sobrement Edward.

Cette fois ce fut Jacob qui la caressa de sa langue tandis que les doigts d'Edward caressaient son clitoris.

Totalement décomplexée, elle se laissa aller dans le plaisir, et quand l'orgasme l'emporta elle cria les noms de ses deux amants.

Elle mit longtemps à reprendre son souffle puis regarda les deux hommes qui la contemplaient, très fiers d'eux.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin! »

S'exclama-t-elle, provoquant leurs rires à tous les trois.

-

-

-

**_Cet OS est trés particulier: non seulement il répond au défi Bloody Valentine, mais aussi à un défi threesome que j'ai fait avec Lylene! Son OS s'appelle "essai sous surveillance"!_**

**_Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, filez donc sur son profil (dans mes favoris!), ses écrits sont géniaux!_**

**_Je ferai une suite à cet OS aprés la fin du concours!!!_**

**_Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire un autre OS pour le même concours! ce sera trés différent, mais trés hot aussi!_**


End file.
